hours race without a sound
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: It was Eileen who suggested video-chatting. Tag to 12x17, The British Invasion


**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I wasn't all that keen on the episode so I haven't been motivated to write a tag, plus I've been revising so I haven't had time. BUT I have to get something written, if only for my own satisfaction and sense of achievement so here goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Eileen who suggested video chatting rather than just texting. Sam had confessed to her that he had been trying to learn some sign language in case they ever ended up working a job together, or if they met another deaf person, but he wasn't sure if he was getting it right. She had blushed slightly, and was glad that he couldn't see her at that point then sent a quick message back offering to teach him if he wanted. He hadn't replied for a while and she worried that maybe she had been too forward, but then late the next day her phone lit up with a text.

 _Sorry, we were on a case,_ it read. _I'd love to :)_

She grinned to herself. Things were looking up.

* * *

He wasn't bad, all things considered. He remembered a surprising amount from college all those years ago and he had improved vastly since she had met him at Oak Park, although he made her laugh when he accidentally signed 'fuck' instead of 'work'. Sam had flushed and apologised over and over but she had been laughing too hard to notice. He joined her eventually; she couldn't hear him but she knew by the way his eyes lit up and his smile broadened. They did get back to the lesson eventually, but not for a while.

* * *

With both of them on the job most of the time, it was often difficult to catch moments when they were both free, but they managed to muddle through, even when it was just five minutes at a time. She had managed to teach him the basics, although he still found actually signing more challenging, when they contacted her about Dagon and she had jumped on the case as she had been bored recently and she was taking any excuse to get out into the field again. It was tiring though; most people didn't know any sign language and reading lips required concentration that she didn't have late into the evening. She found herself missing the conversations with Sam and was relieved to update him once she had finished. She told him about her plans for Coeur d'Alene and lay down, thankful to be getting some rest.

* * *

She had forgotten what it was like to have back-up on a hunt after months of working solo. Although she still much preferred being alone, she enjoyed working with the Winchesters and she knew she could trust them, unlike the Brits who insisted upon tagging along. They looked much too formal and uptight to be hunting and the way they acted around her and Sam irked her. She'd play nice, but she would be glad when they were gone.

* * *

She wanted to tell them she was fine, but then the tears wouldn't stop coming so she had to drop the act. She hadn't liked Renny, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. She had been aiming for the demon, but it had disappeared and killed Renny - _she_ had killed him; it was all her fault. She sniffed and shook her head as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to face Sam, empathy written all over his face.

"It was a mistake," he said, using the sign that she had taught him and she almost smiled at the action. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and cheap aftershave and old books and she relaxed, content to stay here if only for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Another super short one and I don't like this because I feel it's really jumpy but I tried. Sorry if it was too shippy for anyone, but I am actually obsessed with Sam/Eileen now and I honestly think they are so pure and beautiful so that may have leaked into my writing. I don't think it diverged too much from canon though. I'm really excited to write a tag to 12x18 though so that'll be coming out shortly as should the next chapter of Our Broken Souls for anyone who reads that. Thanks for reading this and please leave a review if you have a moment! Bye!**


End file.
